


Golden Eyes and Bright Smiles

by NikAdair



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: akaashi is feeling off, and akaashi being thankful to have him, basically just bokuto helping akaashi when he's feeling off, bokuto is the supportive boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikAdair/pseuds/NikAdair
Summary: Akaashi felt off, but he didn't know what was wrong. Didn't have a name for it. After snapping at Bokuto, Bokuto does everything he can to make him smile. Thankfully, Bokuto was all Akaashi needed to smile again.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	Golden Eyes and Bright Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This fic was started at work a few days ago while I was feeling off and close to tears, and I channeled that energy into Akaashi. Bokuto is basically the person I would want there to help me get out of that.  
> This is also my first Haikyuu fic, so please be kind! I'm still getting a feel for how these characters are and how they interact!  
> Anyway, thank you for taking the time to read this! I hope you like it!

He didn’t know why he felt like this. Technically speaking, he was perfectly fine. He was in perfect health, he had a job that paid well (for the kind of work he did anyway), he had friends that enjoyed his company (at least, he hoped they did). So then why was there a weight in the middle of his chest? A knot that tightened around his heart and made it hard to breathe? Tears that stung the corners of his eyes that he refused to let fall?

Akaashi sighed for the umpteenth time, closing his eyes and running his hands through his hair. God only knew what it looked like at this point. It probably stuck up in places like Bokuto’s. He tipped his head back, opening his eyes and staring at the ceiling, willing the tears to go away. The fan above him stared down at him, unmoving and dusty.

“I really should clean that,” he mumbled, reaching a hand up towards it. Not that it did anything. The fan was too high for him to reach. He let his hand fall, his arm landing across his forehead. He grimaced at the warmth. He better not be getting a fever.

The front door opened and heard shoes being king kicked off. “Akaashi! I have snacks!” Bokuto boomed, making his way up the stairs. Of course he’d forgotten that Bokuto was coming over. He wasn’t sure how it had slipped his mind, but it did.

“Hi Bokuto,” Akaashi said, turning his head as said boy entered the room. He was met with his signature smile -- a wide smile that made the corners of his eyes crinkle. It was infectious, and for a moment, he smiled, the knot in his chest loosening. But it was really only for a moment before the knot tightened twice as much, and he had to look away as new tears stung his eyes.

Bokuto flopped onto Akaashi’s bed, dropping his backpack to the floor. It landed with a thud. Similar to Akaashi’s head earlier when he’d laid it on the desk. “Akaashi, I don’t want to study,” Bokuto whined.

There it was. The same comment every time he came over to study. “You know you won’t be able to play in the next match if you fail,” Akaashi countered, aware of the tightness in his voice. He coughed a little, hoping Bokuto didn’t pick up on it.

“But Akaashi,” he whined again. He heard the soft _thump_ of Bokuto hitting the bed, and Akaashi was reminded for the millionth time of how childish Bokuto was. Not that he minded most days. It was endearing and something he loved about him. But today, something in him didn’t find it endearing. Instead, it was grating on his nerves, and he balled his fists in his lap.

“No ‘but’s Bokuto. Either study or go home.” Akaashi winced, knowing full well how annoyed he sounded. He knew Bokuto could hear it, and it made his stomach twist and his throat tighten.

He heard the sheets rustle as he assumed Bokuto sat up, and he winced again. “Akaashi? Are you okay?” Bokuto asked hesitantly. It was rare for Akaashi to ever sound truly annoyed with the boy, and every time, Bokuto started to go into panic mode at thinking he did something wrong.

Akaashi sighed, turning to look at him. He was right. Bokuto looked at him, his eyebrows furrowed and his hands twitching as he made the effort to not start biting the skin around his nails. Akaashi rubbed his eyes, sighing again.

“I’m just tired is all. I’m sorry I snapped a little.” His voice sounded empty in his ears, and it wasn’t missed by Bokuto. Said boy carefully got off the bed and walked over to him.

“Akaashi,” Bokuto said, standing over him. This close, he could see the worry and concern in his owlish eyes. They dulled the golden colour just a little. His stomach twisted again and he looked away. His eyes stung, and this time, a tear slid down his cheek.

 _Damnit Akaashi, keep it together_ , he scolded, biting his lip. He jumped when Bokuto reached a hand forward, cupping his cheek and swiping the tear away. “Akaashi, what’s wrong?” Bokuto asked again, this time his voice softer.

Akaashi didn’t answer, instead closing his eyes as more tears fell. He heard the _thunk_ of Bokuto’s knees as he sat on them, his other hand taking one of his. The knot on his heart twisted more, and he let out a soft sob. Bokuto lunged forward, wrapping him in a tight hug. He whispered quiet words to him and rocked him gently as he clung to his shirt and cried.

They sat like for a few minutes before Akaashi took a deep breath, pulling himself away from Bokuto. He wiped at his eyes, looking at the floor. He didn’t want to see the worry and concern he knew was in Bokuto’s eyes. He took another deep breath, this one a little less shaky. He wrung his hands in his lap.

“You okay Akaashi?” Bokuto asked for the third time that night. It was soft and laced with worry, but it wasn’t pressing. He bit his lip, feeling his throat start to tighten again. How was he supposed to answer when he didn’t know himself what was wrong? He still wasn’t looking at Bokuto, but heard him shift. His head poked into his field of view, his golden eyes holding his gaze.

He opened his mouth, trying to say something, but nothing came out. His breathing picked up a little, and he closed it again. He clenched his hands into fists, his nails digging into his skin, using the slight sting to ground him. He took another deep breath and blew it out, watching the hairs on Bokuto’s forehead shift. Bokuto smiled at him softly, and Akaashi felt the knot on his heart loosening a little.

One of Bokuto’s hands held his knee, rubbing small circles into it. The knot continued to loosen, and it wasn’t long before he felt like he could speak. “I don’t know what’s wrong,” he whispered, his voice raspy. Bokuto tilted his head a little, his hand stilling for a fraction of a second before moving again. Akaashi took a deep breath and tried again.

“You know how you know you’re going to have an off day in practice but don’t know in what way?” he asked, knowing this was something Bokuto could understand. Bokuto nodded and Akaashi continued. “It’s like that. I feel… off. And I don’t know why.” He balled his hands again, taking another breath. “I don’t know why and I hate it Bokuto.”

His voice cracked a little at the end and he could feel tears stinging his eyes. He closed them, willing the tears to go away. Bokuto didn’t say anything, his hand still on his knee. He knew he was still smiling that soft smile up at him without opening his eyes. Knew he was still looking up at him with those golden eyes that always showed how he felt.

“And that’s alright Akaashi.” Bokuto’s voice was quiet. His hand pulled away and Akaashi heard him shifting. He opened his eyes, seeing Bokuto sitting fully in his line of sight. He was right, his smile was still there. “You don’t always need to know why you feel like this. Sometimes it just happens,” Bokuto continued.

“It’s okay to cry, to feel off, to not know why. It’s okay.” Bokuto took his hands, lacing their fingers together. Akaashi felt his lips quirk up just a little. “As long as you know that no matter what, I’m going to be here for you, you can cry or scream or whatever you need to do to feel better.”

Akaashi nodded and Bokuto smiled more. “Come on, I know there’s a smile hidden somewhere on that beautiful face of yours,” Bokuto said, squeezing his hands. Akaashi felt his lips twitch and the knot on his heart loosen more. He no longer felt like he was going to break down, but he also wasn’t going to give in so easily.

Bokuto must’ve caught onto that, because he quirked an eyebrow, tilting his head. Akaashi didn’t know what he was thinking, but he knew it wasn’t good. “Don’t think too hard Bokuto. I can see the smoke coming from your ears.” Bokuto gasped in fake hurt, one of his hands going to his chest and almost pulling him over as it tugged free of his hand.

“How could you Akaashi? I’m hurt!” he said, very much not sounding hurt. Akaashi bit his lip, a small laugh falling from him. Bokuto smiled brightly, and he knew he’d lost.

Bokuto pulled his other hand away, moving quickly to hold both of his wrists. Akaashi tried to pull his hands away, knowing what was going to happen next, but Bokuto was much stronger than him. He held his hands in place in his lap while the other went to his sides, tickling him. “Bokuto, stop!” Akaashi laughed, squirming in his chair while he tried to free his hands with no luck.

He tried to kick him away, but Bokuto moved just out of reach. Akaashi laughed, both from the tickling and Bokuto starting to wobble from the distance and him having to lean forward to reach him. He used this to his advantage, twisting just enough that Bokuto had to reach just a bit more to get him, causing said boy to topple over into his lap.

“That was a dirty trick,” Bokuto muttered into his lap. He let go of his wrists, and Akaashi threaded one through Bokuto’s hair, smiling down at him.

“All’s fair in love and war,” he said, smiling more at the happy sounds coming from the boy in his lap. Akaashi’s phone went off and he reached behind, seeing a message from his mom saying that his parents wouldn’t be home until late. He sighed. “Well, I guess we’re not studying tonight. Mom and dad won’t be home until late, so we’re on dinner duty.”

Bokuto nodded but didn’t make any move to get up, and Akaashi sighed again. “Bokuto, come on, get up.” When he didn’t, Akaashi stood, watching Bokuto fall backwards. He let out a loud laugh, both feeling bad for his boyfriend and not. Said boy looked up at him and smiled wide, sitting up.

“There’s that smile,” he said fondly. Akaashi smiled down at him, reaching a hand towards him. Bokuto took it and pulled himself up, almost causing them both to fall in the process. They ended a few inches away from each other, their hands trapped between them.

Akaashi looked up at Bokuto, and Bokuto looked back at him, his eyes briefly flicking down to his lips before looking back at his eyes. He was pulled forward just a little, and he could feel Bokuto’s breathing on his face. “Well hello there,” he said, his voice low.

Bokuto huffed a soft laugh, the air causing him to blink. Somehow, during that time, they’d gotten closer. “Hello there yourself,” Akaashi said, his voice just as low. Bokuto smiled down at him, tugging him against him. A hand went to his chin, tipping his head up just a little, and their lips grazed each other.

Akaashi stole a kiss, leaning back just enough to see Bokuto’s eyes widen a little before he chased his lips. It tasted of salt and something fruity, the taste of Akaashi’s dried tears mixing with whatever Bokuto had eaten before coming over. As much as he wanted it to last hours, he pulled away quickly, much to Bokuto’s protests.

“Come on, we need to go make dinner.” He pulled away and took a few steps back as Bokuto tried to grab him, whining. “We’ll make your favourite if you come down with me,” Akaashi said. Bokuto perked up, smiling brightly. He all but ran out of the room and Akaashi followed.

There was a crash and a disembodied “OW!” coming from the kitchen followed laughter, and he smiled. His chest still felt a little tight, but not as much as before. Having Bokuto there with him had helped. Knowing he was always going to be there for him, even when he felt like this, felt like a weight being lifted off his shoulders. He knew he’d be okay, as long as he had Bokuto there to help.

“Try not to make too much of a mess,” Akaashi called, stepping off the stairs. Yeah. He’d be okay.


End file.
